tfdsafandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Cole
Jaylor Cole (December 23rd 1999 - February 13th 2024 aged 25) known professionally as Jay Cole, is a Canadian actor, singer and songwriter. Jay grew up in Antigonish, Nova Scotia, Hyannis, Massachusetts and Los Angelos California. Cole made his acting debut in Will Grayson, Will Grayson. Cole gained commercial success as an actor in the movie Will Grayson, Will Grayson in 2016 'Childhood' Cole was born in Antigonish, Nova Scotia. At age 14 his family moved to Hyannis, Massachusetts after being convinced by him. At age 16 his family moved to Los Angelos, California for his debut role as Will Grayson 1 in Will Grayson, Will Grayson. Growing up he had an interest in acting, songwriting, producing, videography, photography and singing. He played Brett on the reprise of the musical 13 on broadway in 2015 and lived in an apartment in Times Square for six months. 2019 and Wanderlust Cole announced via twitter that his first single "Like 1964" would be released on February 14th, 2019. The public first heard a low quality snippet of it on his official instagram, a week later he was ordered to take it of by his record label, and was threatened to be unsigned for revealing too much about the album. On January 14th, a month before the release of 'Like 1964', Jay announced on the livestream that the song would instead be titled '1964', taking the like out. Saying "My stupid record label thinks that it would get more play if the like was removed." "I just want my fans to hear my music and nothing more." On January 18th, after being told that 90% of the songs Jay wrote for the album have to be scrapped because they wouldn't do well, Jay tweeted his record label saying quote, "@ADubbRecords I'm done with this bs, I just want my fans to be happy. Thanks for ruining a boy's dreams". Later that month he stated that he had in fact parted from his record label and that 'Like 1964' wouldn't be released until he found a new label. On May 13th, Jay was signed to Republic Records. On June 13th, Jay stated that his album 'Wanderlust' has a release date and would be coming out late this year. On July 6th, through a livestream, Jay announced his album 'Wanderlust' would be released on December 13th, 2019. He also released the single 'Like 1964' and stated "I love my new label deeply" // "They told me I could have full artistic direction for this era, I'm very excited" On July 24th, Jay released a promo single called 'Fallen', it sampled 'fallingforyou' by The 1975, he said the song wasn't going to be on the album, and it was just for fun. He tweeted the same day saying "Tracklist isn't set yet, but it's definitely coming out December 13th, ily, I'm so excited" On August 4th during a Twitcam, Jay played 6 songs saying "The label wants me to promote," he played "Higheel" ,"Bone", "Favorite Sweater", "Top", "Vanilla" and his version of "Pink Matter" by Frank Ocean, in which he had rights to change lyrics and melodies and also to release it. On August 29th he played the song "Summer Anthem" for a fan he invited to dinner in Florida. On September 5th, as a gift to his fans who are starting school, he gave the official setlist which didn't include a few songs he'd previously revealed to fans, 'Bone', 'Top', and 'Pink Matter'. The three songs that were cut were speculated to be cut because of the sexually suggestive content, Jay later took to twitter saying "I'm a man, I just felt like the songs didn't fit, I make my own desicions :)" On September 21st the promo single 'Vanilla' was released, despite it only being a promo single, it stayed at #1 on the Billboard charts for 9 weeks. Jay listed himself and Matt Healy of the 1975 as writers although he has never personally met Healy, he tweeted "I listed Matt as a writer because the song is 100% inspired by Chocolate, but in a different way, I love him and hope this is the start of something great" The single "Favorite Sweater was released on November 3rd, it recieved great radio play and hit #3 on the Billboard hot 100 charts. He stated a week later that there would be a physical CD of the song available on his website, when fans recieved the single, it contained the song "December", Jay never talked about the song until asked in an interview he stated "It's the second half to Favorite Sweater, together they make one song, what else is to say" The album Wanderlust released on December 13th and contained 3 surprise tracks, "Peach", "Kaley", and a cover of "She Way Out" by the 1975 2020, Bubblegum Black, Grammys etc. Cole's second album, Bubblegum Black was released on November 13th, 2019. The album features major style change, shifting from the pop styles of Wanderlust, Cole adds an indie rock, grunge and r&b vibe to the album. 2021 and present Jay Cole tweeted "Album three is finally coming together real smooth." suggesting the new album be out soon. Later that day tweeted a fan a hint at the album title Як океан which directly translates to "As The Ocean". He then tweeted out saying that he put the album title through multiple languages on google translate and tweeted the result. Fans are guessing the album title is "How To Be The Sea" which was previously the title for 'Bubblegum Black', there is speculation about the scrapped songs for Bubblegum Black being put on this album. Jay Cole confirmed on twitter that the new album will be "How To Be The Sea" and will contain scrapped songs from the previous album. He stated that the album is a lot more breezy, with much more ballads. The album was released July 13th, the lead single, New Jersey released just a week before was, and still is a huge radio hit, which is a reason of the album's success. The album debuted #1 on Billboard and iTunes, the lead single New Jersey, as well as the tracks Kaley no. 2 and CEF6EC debuting at number 1, 2 and 3 on iTunes for 5 consecutive weeks. In early December 2021, Cole was set to go on a 10 day club tour of California, however after stating that the tour was causing him too much stress, he cancelled it. Through December 4th, to May 8th, he released covers of his favorite songs each Wendesday, including Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Ariana Grande and Taylor Swift. Cole's second headlining tour, How To Be The Sea Tour began December 13th, 2021 and ended November 2nd, 2022. Album 4, Prince was released January 13th, 2023 Artistry Cole's artistry, image and style is inspired by many people and things, including Lana Del Rey, Marina and the Diamonds, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, James Dean, Joe Brooks and The 1975. His genre throughout the Wanderlust era was mainly pop, with influences of country pop and r&b, throughout the Bubblegum Black era he was influenced by grunge, indie rock and pop rock. His third album, How To Be The Sea, was grunge and indie rock, however taken in a breezy way. Jay chose to class his music as Pop for selling, because there is much controversy behind his style, as his genre doesn't seem to be set, and he has over 20 songs that could be classed into 3 or more genres (Wanderlust, Bubblegum Black, FFC1CC etc) Personal Life From June 2018 to June 2018 Cole dated singer songwriter Mellello Malone. Following their breakup, Malone took to twitter saying "Jay was too physical" "He told me he would have to find someone else if I didn't give him what he wanted" "Never subject yourself to abuse, girls". A week later Cole released a video on his Youtube channel stating "The accusations she threw at me are one hundred percent false. We haven't had sex or done anything sexually natured, I wasn't ready. It hurts knowing someone is releasing these rumors purposely to give me a bad name. I'm never going to be the press opportunity for a girl. I'm going to be a man and handle this with class unlike some people" Cole briefly dated Fifth Harmony's Normani Kordei in January 2019, following their break up they have been seen together and state that they are just great friends and love each other in different ways. Cole has been dating Fifth Harmony's Camila Cabello since December 2019 and states that Normani has no problem with it, otherwise they wouldn't be dating. Cole is a vegetarian and has adopted 2 dogs. Cole got a tattoo on his left middle finger "XO", it is Beyonce's handwriting from a letter she sent him A video has surculated on the internet of Jay and Jai Brooks in a fist fight, the fight is rumored to be because Jai was making fun of Ariana Grande, Ariana Grande seen in the video yells stop but they keep at it. Jay tweeted "talk shit, get hit." assumed to be directed at Jai, and soon after Jai tweeted "be a dick, get hit. JAYRIANA!!!!" and "You're such a dickless manwhore" also assumed to be about Jay. Death and Legacy Cole died of accidental starvation. He was starving himself for 5 weeks, he had bulimia and a jarred image of himself. He remains a role model and idol to many people, as well as a style and musical icon. He was buried in a private cemetery in Imperial, CA. Filmography 2016 - Will Grayson 1 - Will Grayson, Will Grayson 2016 - Peter Nilsen - La La Lie 2019 - Laken Lark - Boardwalk 2024 (officially casted) - Link - Hairspray Discography 2019 - Wanderlust 2020 - Bubblegum Black 2021 - How To Be The Sea 2023 - Prince Broadway 2015 - Brett - 13! Reprise 2023 - Link - Hairspray!